Cerulean eyes
by HiKaRiNaKaMuRa
Summary: For now a one-shot Sebastian is caught staring. Ciel is staring at Sebastian's... buttocks. Sorry, bad at summaries REVIEW! Rated M just for safety. Minor errors fixed.


**Disclaimer: As you all know they don't belong to me, only the plot blah blah blah**

**Note: No beta. Any mistakes are mine**

Those alluring eyes, that with one look can rend you immobile. The same eyes that had me bound to him, with the exception of his right eye, that holds a purple color, blending with the cerulean of his otherwise common eye. Shame he hides it under the eye patch, but I know it's still there.

"Do I have something in my face that you are staring, Sebastian?" Ciel didn't need to look to know that his butler had been staring at him for the last five minutes or so. He wouldn't have minded, if he hadn't started to get uncomfortable with his butler constantly staring at him. It had to be around the sixth time this had happened, and Ciel by now was irritated and wanted to know what the problem was.

"No, young master." Sebastian was wondering if the young one had also felt the other times he had been staring at Ciel while he was lost in thoughts. He shrugged it off and continued to go back to the rest of his work.

"Is there anything else that you might need, my lord?" Ciel was still looking at him with questioning eyes, but dismissed the butler nevertheless.

Sebastian POV

If only he would understand how much I truly care about him. I smirked as I remembered how he was when we first made the contract. Surprising as it is, two years have passes, and the young boy was still quite short. I chuckled at the thought that at the age of twenty he might be the same size.

_***Thump***_

"Ahh,I-umm-S-sorry Mister Sebastian I couldn't see you there," Mey-rin shrieked in a higher pitch than usual.

"Oh, no worries, nothing was broken so it's fine, now get back to work and make sure to not brake anything," I replied as casually as I could. Once again was I caught off guard while mussing about the young master.

"S-sure, I won't brake anything!" Mey-rin dashed as fast as she could go.

**_LATER THAT AFTERNOON_**

Ciel POV

After all afternoon working, I decided to take a break, and of course, a bit of sweets weren't going to hurt anybody. A fond smile escaped my lips, and dare me say it was because of Sebastian. Just thinking of him made my stomach have butterflies. His lean figure, his silky hair, and those gorgeous eyes that could capture you and make you unable to deny him anything, unless, of course, you were one Ciel Phantomhive, me.

**_*Knock Knock*_**

"Come in"

"Bocchan, for today's afternoon tea we have China Oolong. For your snack would you prefer Devil's Fruit Cake or Chocolate Mousse in a Cup?"

"Mmmm, today I feel like eating Chocolate Mousse," I replied smoothly. I would never admitted but, I could not stop starring at his arse. I tore my stare away and looked out the window. The sky was blue, and the forest surrounding the manner. Everything was so calm out here.

"Botchan," I nodded in acknowledgement, telling him to go on.

He turned my chair to face him, and what I saw in his face made my blood chill. In his eyes I could see his raw emotions: lust, passion, fear, but most of all love.

"My Bocchan, _**my** _Ciel," Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut. I didn't understand what was happening all I knew was that Sebastian was leaning his foreheads against mine, and our lips were so close, I could just lean a little and our lips would meet. Of course I wanted answers to his behavior, I _needed_ to know.

"What incoherence are you sputtering Sebastian," I replied with a shaky voice.

"I've been holding myself back for so long," he opened his eyes and fear seemed to be lingering there, but of what?

"Ciel, I love you, even before we made a contract I watched you, all I need to know is, do you feel the same," It would be an understatement to say I was shocked. I always dreamed about Sebastian and me, but, where his words real? Did he mean it? Where this just lies coming from the demon?

"Y-you're not lying" my voice sounded hoarse, even to me.

He looked at me straight in the eye," I would never lie to you," then his trade mark smirk appeared," unless my lord tell me otherwise."

I pushed him and turned around again. I tried to regain my breath, surely he was toying with me. How could I possibly believe his words? I heard him continue speaking in the same soft voice before his comment.

"Everything I just said is true. I like how you are, your silky hair, your fair skin, but what I like the most," now he turned me around to look at him directly in the eyes," are your beautiful and alluring cerulean eyes. Your eyes that even though they show the rest of the world your cold exterior, I still came to love you. Your eyes are just like the ocean, sometimes you can see how it feels, but most of the time it's mysterious."

I could feel tears starting to come to life, but I refused to let them fall. I would be dammed if they did.

"Y-your not lying to me," I managed to choke out. His smile was tender, and his eyes showed love.

"No," he said, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, I truly do love you.

I couldn't help it and a tear escaped my eye. Sebastian just kissed the tear tenderly.

"How do you feel about me?" I couldn't reply, I was confused as to what I felt, but at the same time, I wasn't. I was just, afraid that this was just a sick joke of the demon, that he was just toying with me.

"I- I lo-love you, Sebastian," then I stared into his eyes, that showed relief and love. He kissed me tenderly, but with each passing second, our innocent kiss grew into a passionate one.

"I guess this means-" I placed a kiss to shut him.

"This means, that you are my lover, and you are mine as I am yours"

Normal POV

Sebastian just smiled at his possessive master, now lover. He guessed that his future would be... interesting, and he was already planning for tomorrow.

Oh how great tomorrow was going to be.

**There! Done! Sorry if Sebas-chan is OOC but, love makes you like that, neh. (^^) if I get enough reviews I will continue this story,if not, GO F*** YOURSELF**

**But I still love you my readers ^_^**

** and for those of you who have comments, REVIEW FOR GOD'S SAKE!REVIEW AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT,or for this matter Ciel and Sebas-chans life(￣ω￣) You know you want to review, that button and box is taunting you. I will haunt you in your sleep if you don't comment well BYE 'cuz i got exams in the morning and i need to cram last minute study.**


End file.
